


Porcelain

by teaforyoongi



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Bangtan Universe, Angels, Bangtan Boys | BTS is a Family, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, bts - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaforyoongi/pseuds/teaforyoongi
Summary: "His skin was like porcelain, his like honey milk. Yoongi engrossed himself within Jimin's sparking eyes. He was as if he was an angel among the fallen. The two entwined their fingers and felt a somewhat spark radiate between them. What was this kid? Who was this kid? Why did he seem so distant, yet comforting at the same time?"Park Jimin, a newborn angel, was banished to the depths of earth in the caring hands of two guardian angels, Kim Seokjin and Kim Namjoon. His wings torn off, his dignity gone, his brothers Taehyung and Jungkook left behind. Oh how he missed them. Jung Hoseok, a human friend, his only solace. A human man, Min Yoongi, his shelter. What will come of this likely group of misfits in a world filled with demons? Will Yoongi accept Jimin's past, or reject it? Will Jimin bring Yoongi out of the darkness?"Stay innocent, be naive..."
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

INTRO

In the vastness of the sky withheld the invisible kingdom of Heaven, stretching for infinity beyond the comprehension of mortals' deception. There a conference of angels gather around a podium in efforts to deal with a rebellious angel with the name Jimin. He who committed a heinous act against the rules of angels. What will be his punishment? Jimin sat with his hands between his legs at the end of the podium whilst many archangels argued over the punishment. 

“He knows not what he has done! Have mercy on his wrong doings! He is but a newborn angel!” Begged one angel named Taehyung. His wings golden gray that shined like silk in the brightness of the sun. 

“Yet, here you are! Defending him when you too are a newborn angel, Taehyung, keep your place!” Argued the head archangel. 

Jimin closed his eyes, he knew he would be punished regardless of how “new” he was to this realm. 

“Shall he be banished to earth, then?” Asked another head angel of the committee. 

“Whom shall he stay with then? Perhaps one of the guardians?” Suggested a female angel who was neither cold nor warm, but rather practical. 

“Namjoon and Seokjin seem like good candidates to watch over the young-ling and guide him in the mortal world.” The head archangel made his decision with the help of the female angel committee member. 

“Do you trust those two?” 

“I entrust my very own immortality with Namjoon and Seokjin. They are the best of the best.”

“Then it is settled! Jimin will be banished to earth, wings cut off, and live the life of a mortal until his last breath. Whether that be through illness, injury, or age!” The head archangel declared, all angels clapped in unison. 

Jungkook, another newborn angel, stood beside Taehyung and looked down in grief as their brother Jimin was placed on the podium. They could barely stand to watch the archangels tear apart Jimin’s wings from the small of his back. He gasped in pain, becoming mortal in a matter of seconds and teleport to the mortal realm without a single word to his name. Without being able to defend himself against the punishments. 

Jimin, the one with black and silver wings, was accused of questioning the punishments given by God to those who were immoral. To those who sinned and did not know the word of God. He was banished for a sin much greater than that. Biased towards mortals who knew not of their crimes, but instead lived without knowing Heaven. 

Jimin: The fallen angel.


	2. One

ONE

A dark corridor plagued Yoongi’s eye sight as he struggled to walk across the floor. Hilarious, he thought, as he rummaged through the closet to grab his slippers. He’s lived here for several months, yet still did not know his way around the darkness of the apartment. He had work in just an hour with his best friend Hoseok, who was picking him up soon. He knew he had a key to the apartment and could barge in without notice, so he quickly dressed in his barista uniform and quickly turned on the lights to the bathroom. He looked over his dreary self, his hair astray and his eyes held magnificent bags beneath them. He breathed and brushed his hair to the side and grabbed his tooth brush and began cleaning himself up. Oh, how he wished things were easier. How he wished to be rich and famous so he didn’t have to work at a dead end job in a coffee shop the rest of his life. 

“Knock! Knock! It’s a great day today, I have a feeling!” Hoseok shouted, barging in with much force and noise. Yoongi groaned as he stepped out of the bathroom and waved for Hoseok to keep his voice and energy down. 

“It’s literally six in the morning, let me at least feel sorry for myself in peace,” Yoongi moaned as he placed on his non-slip tennis shoes and threw on his coat. 

Hoseok laughed, “You’re so cute, hyung, but really! I think todays the day you know?” 

“What makes today anymore special than yesterday?” 

Hoseok shrugged, he always had intuitions on things, believing he was some kind of positivity psychic. Yoongi couldn’t understand that much. All he saw was an overly energetic ray of sunshine that was beyond the point of positive energy. 

“Tone down the brightness a bit, Hobi, it’s blinding,” Yoongi teased without a smile. 

Hobi was Hoseok’s given nickname by his friends. It was short and simple and easy to remember if someone was just introduced to him. 

“Whatever today holds, I just hope I finally get that raise. I’ve eaten nothing but instant noodles since I moved here,” Yoongi said rolling his eyes and getting ready to step out the door. Hoseok behind him.  
“That can’t be healthy,” Hobi warned, mostly to himself. 

The two clocked in at the coffee shop, greeted by the manager Kim Seokjin, who was cooking up some lunch soups and grilling paninis for the lunch services this noon. The crowd was always large in the beginning of the day and at lunchtime. The music played quietly in the shop, a somewhat chilling collection of beats that always was soothing to the ear and made customers as well as the employees feel more relaxed. 

Yoongi walked to the back of the shop to place his coat on his designated hanger while Hobi chatted with Seokjin as he cooked. Seokjin and his roommate Kim Namjoon were the owners of the coffee shop for God knows how long. Yoongi and Hoseok seemed to have bonded with the two since the beginning of the ownership and their employment years and years ago. It always seemed to Yoongi that Seokjin was especially close with him, while Namjoon was closer to Hobi. It could be because of the similar ages. 

“Was he awake when you got there?” Seokjin asked with a half smile. 

“Half so,” Hobi teased loudly enough for Yoongi to hear from the back. 

Namjoon sat at the coffee bar closest to the register, he was enjoying the conversations between Seokjin and Hoseok. Teasing Yoongi was a fun pass time at work. Yoongi was a rather rough around the edges type of person. The only ones who weren’t particularly scared of him were Hoseok, Namjoon, and Seokjin. Yoongi was the second oldest in the dynamic, Seokjin being the oldest, Hoseok being third and Namjoon being last. 

“We will be having a meeting here after work with you two, so stay behind for a few,” Namjoon mentioned at the end of their conversation. He was smiling so it must have been a good type of meeting. Yoongi walked out of the back room and behind the counter, he filled the coffee makers with freshly ground coffee beans and purified water. 

Hoseok was on baked goods duty, setting up displays of different menu items for sweets, breads, danishes, and sweet dumplings. 

The smell radiated throughout the shop that could draw in any customer to stay and sit for a while. 

“What kind of meeting?” Yoongi asked as he wiped his coffee covered hands on his apron. 

“You’ll just have to wait and find out, kid,” Seokjin said with a wide smile and a boop of his finger on Yoongi’s nose, to which he wrinkled it and death stared at him. 

Namjoon walked over to the neon open sign and turned it on. Within the hour customers flooded in with different tastes and orders. The day was going exceptionally well as it always did. No slip ups, no missed orders, etc. Yoongi held the team as always. Well, it wasn’t much of a team if it was just the two of them. Seokjin and Namjoon would switch shifts with Yoongi and Hoseok every other day. Making them the only four employees of the shop. It went by pretty well this way for years. Sure they’ve had other people apply for positions, but none could match the skill sets and work ethic that Hoseok and Yoongi had. Besides, they never hired new employees to begin with, they were content with what they had. 

One after another, customers came and went throughout the day until closing time which was late afternoon. They ranked in the amount of money requested for the day and they emptied the cash register to place in the safe in the back. After the end of every week they’d collect all the money and turn it in at the bank. 

Seokjin and Namjoon looked at each other with much anticipation. They weren’t sure how the other two would feel about this meeting after it was done, but it was definitely worth mentioning to them considering they’ve been working there for many years. 

They all gathered around an empty table after closing the shop and dimming the lights to further indicate that it was closed. Seokjin would be the one delivering the news to Hoseok and Yoongi. Namjoon took a deep breath and nodded toward Seokjin to begin. 

“So, what exactly is this about? If it isn’t about a raise, I’m quitting,” Yoongi said half jokingly. 

“About that,” Seokjin began awkwardly, “There won’t be any raises for a while, or at least for another couple months. 

Yoongi gasped sarcastically, “Figures, continue.”

Hoseok laughed silently to himself as Yoongi sat back with his arms crossed. Yoongi wasn’t intentionally mean or cold hearted, he had a dark sense of humor really that could be seen as off putting. They all understood and always brushed him off. 

“My younger cousin will be moving in with me next week,” Seokjin explained. Making the two of them a bit confused. 

“What does that have to do with us?” Hoseok asked seriously. 

Seokjin looked to Namjoon for help with an explanation.

“He will be working here until further notice, or at least until he can step on his own two feet,” Namjoon further explained

“Excuse me?” Yoongi interrupted. “We haven’t had a new employee since Hoseok joined the team! And we all know how hectic that was, no offense.”

“None taken, I agree completely. Who will be training him?” Hoseok curiously asked.

“We both collectively agreed Yoongi would. Considering his experience with past jobs and with this one in particular as well as age. 

Yoongi huffed in annoyance. “Fine, but my raise will be doubled in a few months, or else!”

Namjoon shook Yoongi’s hand in agreement of the obligation. 

“I am so excited though! This could be fun! What’s his name and how old is he?” Hoseok asked, changing the aura of the conversation to a brighter tone. 

“Park Jimin, he is twenty three,” Seokjin informed him. 

“Awww, cute!” Hoseok clapped. 

“I think this concludes our meeting, you two may go home.” Seokjin released them and once they were gone Namjoon released a long and exasperated sigh.

“How is this going to work? The archangels left Jimin in our hands? It’s not that I don’t like him, it’s just we have our hands full protecting Hoseok and Yoongi at the moment,” Namjoon exclaimed, he rubbed his forehead, indicating he was stressed. 

Seokjin walked over to Namjoon and took both of his hands within his own. “We got this, remember, they wouldn’t have given us this task if they didn’t think we could handle it. Besides, Jimin is too adorable to say no to.”

“You’re right about one thing, Jin, and that’s that we probably can handle this, but if Jimin gives me any sass or a hard time I won’t go easy on him,” Namjoon warned. 

Seokjin laughed and pulled Namjoon into a reassuring hug. “Settle down, breathe, and don’t get inside your head too much.”

*~*~*

Jimin casually walked across the street to a small little house with the numbers, 1411 on the mailbox. The little neighborhood was litten up with dim street lights and the stars were bright within the sky. He looked down at his little paper with the address and his human name, ‘Park’, written across the top. 

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He felt weird. Things felt weird. Like the feeling of being cold, or the uneasy feeling of butterflies in his stomach, the way the mortal world looked grayer than the kingdom of Heaven. He was barefooted and wearing a loosely fitted grey shirt, his outfit he was given at the gates. He felt lighter without his dark wings shadowing over him. His back hurt profusely still, as the scars from which his wings used to be scabbed over and scraped against his shirt’s silky fabric. He felt misplaced somewhat, extremely empty and forgotten about. He missed his brothers, Taehyung and Jungkook, who were created the same day he was. 

He stood on the balls of his feet as he waited for someone to answer the door. He felt a pang of nervousness wash over him as the door slowly opened, revealing the perfectly sculpted faces of Namjoon and Seokjin. 

“You finally made it!” Seokjin greeted him with glee. Namjoon smiling down at Jimin. The two of them were at least a head taller than Jimin was, intimidating him in a way that made him cower into himself. 

“Y-Yes, sir.” 

“Well, come in you must be freezing, I made you a welcoming dinner of kimchi fried rice. We also have some wine as well.”

“W-Wine?” Jimin was unfamiliar with the things they mentioned. As he walked into a warm and inviting home, he saw many different decorations and furniture. A couch and a few reclining chairs in a big room surrounding a small table with newspapers on it. In the second largest room was a large table with four chairs around it. In the third largest room was white tiles and appliances he didn’t know the names of. There were also different sections of the home with three closed doors leading to small rooms with beds inside. 

“How are you feeling, Jimin?” Namjoon asked as he sat himself at the table and opened a newspaper. Seokjin walked in with a plate of food and a glass of red wine. 

“I feel something weird rumbling in my stomach area. It’s making loud noises-”

“It’s because you are hungry. If you eat, it will go away,” Namjoon explained without looking at him. 

Jimin sat down as Seokjin gave him the plate and wine with some utensils to eat with. “Wine might be a little too bitter for your taste, but I enjoy a glass or two every once in a while. They say red wine is great for mortal’s hearts.”

Jimin took a small sip of it and could taste a grape-like flavor that he enjoyed quite a lot. He downed the whole glass within a second, not realizing how thirsty he was, then he took a bite of the food and also gobbled it down in a short few minutes.

“Slow down or you’ll get sick!” Seokjin warned with a smile. 

“What do I do now?” Jimin asked them as they looked at each other. 

Namjoon set his newspaper down. “You will be catching up with today’s times. You need to culturize yourself so you can fit in as a normal functioning human being. First you’ll be reading a bunch of different books and pamphlets as well as instruction manuals on how to use certain products, appliances, and preparing foods and drinks like coffee. Considering you will be working at our coffee shop.”

“But for now, you need to get some sleep. You must be exhausted,” Seokjin said, taking a more calm approach towards Jimin. 

After he said that, Jimin noticed his eyes feeling heavy and his body slump over. Was this what they meant by feeling exhausted?

It took awhile for Jimin to get used to being more human. A week in fact, but even after a week of reading nonstop in his waking hours, he still wasn’t quite used to it. He didn’t think he ever would. Like how he had to go to the bathroom at certain times of the day or after he ate or drank something. He wasn’t used to the fuzzy feeling of being warm or the pinging feeling of being cold. What he hated most, however, was the feeling of pain. He hated wearing shoes and pants. He just didn’t feel as free as he did in Heaven. 

As the week went by, it was time for him to finally start excessing himself into the mortal world outside of the small house he was contained in since he got there. He was given a white dress up shirt, light colored jeans and a grey apron with the name tag that read, “Park Jimin.” 

“Remember, Jimin, if anyone asks for your name directly, or while introducing yourself, address yourself as ‘Park Jimin.’” Seokjin taught. 

“Try to act as normal as possible, don’t be surprised at new things. Act as if you know what you’re doing and if you don’t ask me or Seokjin, no one else. Our lead employee, Min Yoongi will be training you on how to make different coffee drinks. He is your hyung. Be warned he’s a bit… Um…”

“Let’s just say he’s not as nice upfront as Jung Hoseok is, also your elder,” Seokjin finished for Namjoon. 

They entered the shop at the crack of dawn and Namjoon went to his station to count the register for the day and Seokjin on the food. Jimin awkwardly hovered around Seokjin while he cooked and prepared different breakfast, lunch and dessert items. 

“What’s that?” Jimin asked. 

“Danish.”

“And that?”

“Mochi.”

“What about-”

“Jimin, I need space while I make these delicious items for our customers, please,” Seokjin was getting a tad bit annoyed, but tried his best to be patient considering Jimin was somewhat new to all of this. 

The little bell at the door rang and two men walked side by side, bickering at each other. This caught Jimin’s attention and he cowardly stood behind Seokjin as they walked up to the counter.

“But, hyung, don’t you think Digimon is better than Pokemon?”

“No, Hobi, I don’t. It is way too early to have this conversation,” said the shorter, older male.

“Guys, as much as I love to hear the ending of that conversation, I’d like to introduce to you Seokjin’s cousin and your new coworker!” Namjoon interrupted them, walking towards the front of the counter. 

Jimin looked past Seokjin’s arm at the two guys who looked back at him. The taller, younger one smiled a heart shaped smile back at him. The shorter, older one looked away quickly out of embarrassment for some reason. The shorter, older one was just a centimeter taller than Jimin was, despite this, the older one was extremely intimidating. The taller one was extremely happy looking which comforted Jimin in a way. 

Seokjin pulled Jimin out from behind him and gently shoved him to the front. “You must be Park Jimin!” Said the taller one. 

“Mhm,” Jimin answered. 

“I’m Jung Hoseok, but you can call me Hobi.”

The one named Hoseok nudged the other coworker’s arm, indicating it was his turn to introduce himself. 

He scowled at Hoseok and said, “I’m Min Yoongi, your trainer or whatever.”

Jimin held out his small hands towards the two of them. Seokjin and Namjoon mentally face palmed at Jimin’s action. It was abnormal to shake two people’s hands at the same time. Even Yoongi and Hoseok found it a bit strange, but didn’t quetion it and shook his hands graciously. 

“Wow, your hands are so cute! I think we will get along well!” Hoseok complimented, making Jimin smile shyly. 

“Let’s get to work!” Seokjin encouraged and everyone went to their places. Jimin was directed to follow and watch Yoongi while they worked the whole day. He did just that. 

~*~*~

Pressed against the cooler in the back of the shop, Yoongi quickly looked up at the new employee, Jimin, who had big bright eyes the color of the night sky and soft cheeks and round lips that looked as gentle as the clouds. He had light honey skin compared to Yoongi’s pale sugar skin. Jimin’s hair was silver/blue that fell perfectly above his brow. Yoongi took a breath, though he was good at hiding his emotions, he couldn’t quite figure out how to hide the fact that the younger Jimin was extremely ethereal and almost angelic in a way. 

He took another deep breath and tried his best to explain the details of where everything was located. Jimin stood with his hands to his front and nodded at everything Yoongi had to say. Effortlessly, Jimin brushed back his hair and bit his lip while squinting his eyes just a bit while looking at Yoongi. Yoongi felt his heart beat a bit faster and his breathing unaligned at that very moment.

He was quiet for a second with his mouth slightly open, then said, “I will be right back, I gotta get… Um, a bag of ice from the back.”

He quickly opened the freezer, walked in, and slammed the door shut. He leaned back against the door and tried to catch his breath. He never felt so dizzy and flustered before. He tried to recollect his thoughts before walking back out to face the new employee again. Perhaps it was just a bug he was catching, or the fact he is incredibly attractive without trying. Yoongi thought profusely to himself. Then realizing what he just had said and shook his head in grief. Within a minute he decided it was time to go back out there and do his job. 

“Where’s the bag of ice?” Jimin asked curiously in a pouty way that made Yoongi’s knees weak. 

“I-Ice?”

“You said you were getting a bag of ice.”

“Oh, we ran out,” Yoongi said casually, realizing he didn’t even look. 

“We are out of ice?” Namjoon interrupted, walking into the back storage room. “Let me see.”

“Shit..” Yoongi said to himself. 

Namjoon walked into the freezer and came out in seconds with a bag of ice. “Tell me again that there isn’t ice?” He teased and took the bag to the cooler behind the counter. 

Jimin giggled, nearly falling to the floor and followed Namjoon. 

“Fuck me,” Yoongi insulted himself as he followed suit to get his daily tasks done. How could one guy make him feel so nervous? It was almost impossible for anyone to make Yoongi so flustered. He was quick witted and very practical when it came to talking to anyone. 

Jimin’s impact on just the first day of meeting Yoongi drove him insane. What would that mean for the future of the two working together? How can he resist not wanting to collapse every time he so much as looked at Jimin?


	3. Two

TWO

Jimin was reluctant at first, but allowed Seokjin to carry on with his medical attention to the area where his wings were removed. They kept bleeding through the gauze and causing a painfully itchy rash. 

“Ow!” Jimin shouted as Jin tried to cover the wounds with antiseptic wipes and ointment. 

“Well, don’t fidget so much and it won’t hurt! Just stay still.”

“C-Can I ask you a question?” Jimin requested. He allowed Jin to continue his procedure and awaited a response. 

“Shoot.”

“What does having a crush mean?”

Seokjin stopped moving for a second and pondered the answer, but shortly continued to apply the gauze around Jimin’s chest and back. “Well,” he began denoting the word crush, “It means you really like a person. You think they are basically attractive.” 

“Ah, I was reading one of the books Namjoon gave me and it had that word in it. I think I feel that way about someone.”

Seokjin stopped dead in his tracks. Who could Jimin possibly like? The only people he is around are guys, besides the customers he’s seen. Could it possibly be one of them? “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. What do you do if you have a crush?” 

Seokjin didn’t answer, instead he called Namjoon for assistance. 

“What is it? Is everything okay?”

“Jimin says he has a crush on someone and wants to know what to do when having said crush,” Seokjin explained in Namjoon’s ear. 

Namjoon smiled wide, “Ahhh! Yes, okay, Jimin why don’t you come with me to your room and we will have a chat.”

Jimin sat idly on his bed while Namjoon sat next to him. “I am so glad that you are coming to us about this. It is perfectly normal to find girls attractive especially during this time of a mortal’s life. Since you are just the age of twenty three in mortal years, you gotta experience everything!”

“Right! That’s what the book you gave me said!”

“Now, tell me who you are attracted to. Could it be possibly one of our regulars? The one with glasses and long hair? You seemed to have caught her attention too!” Namjoon encouraged him to spill everything he was thinking. 

“Yoongi.”

Namjoon’s jaw dropped and his heart stopped. “Y-Yoongi?” 

Jimin nodded. “Min Yoongi is um…” He tried to think of that word Seokjin said, “Attractive.”

Namjoon closed his mouth and smiled gently at the younger with much compassion he said, “I guess that’s also normal to think that. Some mortals find the opposite sex attractive, others find the same sex attractive, and some find both attractive, and much more. It is really endless if you think about it.”

“What do I do about it, Namjoon?” Jimin was growing increasingly more curious by the second. 

“You can do one of two things, you can tell him, or you can keep it to yourself. It’s really up to you. If I were you, I’d wait a bit to be sure how you really feel, okay?” Namjoon elucidated. 

Jimin continued to think long and hard on what he was going to do. He was acutely grateful for Namjoon’s advice and decided to say, “I think I will wait and see. I have never thought this way about anyone in Heaven. I did find other angels pretty and lovely, but Yoongi is much more than that.”

Namjoon laughed, “I understand completely, Jiminie. Just remember to be true to yourself and let God guide you through the rest.”

Jimin nodded with a smile. “I think I am ready to sleep now. My feet hurt from standing all day.”

Namjoon allowed Jimin to lay down and he tucked the younger in bed and went about his own business as usual. 

Since Namjoon and Seokjin were both still angels, hiding their wings discretely underneath their shirts, unable to feel the things normal mortals could feel. Like the fuzzy feeling of being tired, pain, hunger, thirst, and falling in love. However they understood these feelings best they could, being around for thousands of years near mortals was enough for them to at least act like mortals. 

“So, what’s the verdict?” Seokjin asked while making up Jimin’s lunch for the next day at work. 

“He has a crush on your mortal, Yoongi,” Namjoon said with a sigh. 

“Not my Yoongi?! Not the tough, aloof, mysterious Min Yoongi?” Seokjin said in disbelief. 

“Well, it’s true. He isn’t an angel anymore, he can feel things we can’t now and it’s out of our hands,” Namjoon aforementioned as he opened up a rather large book and began reading it. 

“Or so you think,” Seokjin said to himself with a sinister smile.

“What was that?” 

“Oh, nothing, I am just thinking out loud.” Seokjin knew Yoongi like the back of his hand. He knew Yoongi was a lot more than what he showed on the outside. If anything, he could tell Yoongi wasn’t completely truthful with his own self. Yoongi was indeed a mysterious fellow, but his emotions were easy for Seokjin to read. Yoongi couldn’t keep his eyes off Jimin the first day they met. Of course, Jin wasn’t going to push for anything, considering the mortals had free will, but maybe he could at least jump forward something. He loved playing matchmaker, and more than anything, he loved teasing Yoongi.


	4. Three

THREE

Three months later…

Yoongi walked side by side with Jimin on the darkened street, their only guidance were the street lamps that wobbled against the wind. Yoongi wasn’t particularly keen on walking the streets at night, he did have a car but preferred not to drive. He wanted to invite Jimin over for some wine considering Jimin seemed down lately. They’ve gotten particularly close in the past month or so. They bonded over their love of music and their intense need to be perfect. 

Prior to this night, Yoongi noticed Jimin acting slower than usual. He had learned the ins and outs of the coffee shop pretty quickly. He rarely asked questions or needed help with certain ingredients. He worked fast and efficiently. However, lately, he’s been zoning in and out of reality it seemed. He would retreat into his own world and ran on auto pilot half the time. 

So, Yoongi did what Yoongi did best, “Come over and we will have wine and talk it over,” he had said earlier that day in private. Jimin agreed and Yoongi had picked him up from Namjoon’s and Seokjin’s house on foot, considering they didn’t live too far apart. 

“Where are we going at this hour, hyung?” Jimin asked suddenly, popping up from his own world and realizing they were still walking. His feet were aching a bit, but he didn’t complain. 

“We have to stop at the store if you want wine,” Yoongi spoke with a half smile.

He was well ahead of Jimin and didn’t realize that Jimin was slowing down, so he stopped walking and turned to look at him. He looked as if his energy was running low. Yoongi allowed Jimin to catch up and he placed an arm around Jimin’s shoulder to keep him moving at a steady pace. They reached the convenience store in a speedy manner and walked in. 

Yoongi led Jimin to the alcohol aisle and began looking around. “What sounds good to you?” Yoongi asked Jimin.

Jimin became well versed in alcohol after spending most of his time with Seokjin and Namjoon who opened his world to the different kinds of wine there were. 

“Moscato?” Jimin suggested, looking at different brands of wine across the shelves. 

“Hmm, okay, sounds good to me,” Yoongi said, walking over to Jimin and grabbing a couple of bottles off the shelves. They went and paid for the bottles and made their way back to Yoongi’s apartment. 

Jimin after a while noticed that Yoongi wasn’t all that tough on the outside, he may be an introvert, but he knew how to comfort someone in need. Jimin sat on the couch and awaited Yoongi to come back with a few glasses. The wine chilled in some ice on the coffee table while Yoongi searched his kitchen for the glasses. He finally found some appropriate sized wine glasses and walked back into the living room, sitting in a chair across from Jimin. 

He poured the wine halfway in the glasses and they cheered each other, clinking the glasses together gently. Jimin took a deep breath and tasted the wine before downing the whole glass in one sip. Yoongi just sipped his wine, he wasn’t much of a drinker, only on special occasions.   
“What brings you down all of the sudden?” Yoongi asked blatantly. 

Jimin pondered for a moment, unsure on how to answer without exposing himself. At first, during the beginning of his banishment, he did feel sad. He tried not to let it get to him. Lately, however, he was homesick. He missed his brothers. He missed the constant warmth of Heaven and he missed his wings. Angel’s wings are a symbolism of purity and power. Without them, an angel is sinful, an angel is powerless and weak. An angel is mortal. Jimin couldn’t bear the fact that he may never go into the kingdom again and see Taehyung and Jungkook. He began to eat less and less everyday. He worked out to distract him from the hunger pains and he started to mentally decline in an everlasting depression that didn’t seem to go away. 

“I miss my family,” Jimin began. “I was… Kicked out of my home for being different.” 

Yoongi nodded in an attempt to understand. “Kicked out? I think being different is cool. I think the world would be rather boring if everyone was normal.”

“I am not normal…” Jimin poured himself some more wine and drank a couple sips and sighed. 

“And that’s okay, Jimin-ssi,” Yoongi complimented. “If it’s any consolation, I wouldn’t kick you out of my life for being a bit weird. I am as weird as they come!” Yoongi said throwing his arms up in the air, showing off his different side. 

Jimin smiled shyly and placed his hand over his mouth. Yoongi noticed how adorable he was when he was shy and embarrassed. It made Yoongi feel all warm inside just looking at him. 

They talked all night until the bottles were both empty. Jimin wasn’t really all that drunk, in fact he seemed rather sober. Yoongi, however, grew extremely tired and dizzy. He was all giggles and fun at this point, slap happy from staying up late, wine drunk. 

Jimin noticed this, laughing at his hyung as he stumbled over to the kitchen to throw away the bottles. Jimin helped by getting the wine glasses and placing them in the sink. 

Yoongi walked over to Jimin and placed a finger on his chest. “Don’t ever let anyone tell you you aren’t perfect, Park Jiminie!” Yoongi forewarned. His eyes half closed. Jimin smiled wide and nodded. 

“Of course not, hyung. I think it’s time to sleep now though.”

Yoongi nodded and led Jimin to a spare bedroom with a large bed in the middle. “I made the bed just in case this was going to happen. I hope it’s comfortable enough for you,” Yoongi exclaimed. 

“It’s perfect, thank you, hyung,” Jimin said gratefully.   
Yoongi nodded and told Jimin goodnight and went into his room to sleep. His heart wouldn’t stop fluttering. How did this even happen? How did he manage to get the cutest person he has ever seen to drink wine with him on a late weekday night? Yoongi wanted so desperately to be close to Jimin after their heartfelt conversations and jokes. He enjoyed making Jimin laugh, because whenever he laughed he would fall in a ball and his eyes would shut tight whenever he giggled hard enough. The way Jimin’s skin looked like silk and his round plump lips creased in a smile whenever Yoongi would compliment him. 

It was well near one am and Yoongi couldn’t take it anymore. He got his drunk self off the bed and made his way into the spare room where Jimin was sleeping. He opened the door and walked quietly inside. Jimin turned over in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. 

“Hyung?”

“J-Jimin? Can I…” Yoongi began, getting nervous and placed his hand on the back of his neck and then touched his ears. “Sleep beside you for tonight? I’m just worried you might be lonely.”

Jimin made a little laugh and nodded, opening up the blankets for Yoongi to crawl inside. They were facing each other in the dimness of the night, their own light was the moon shining through the window. Jimin could see the outlines of Yoongi’s face and he began to blush for how close they were to each other. Yoongi was pale and had a distinct, yet cute face that made him look younger than he actually was. Despite that, he still seemed intimidating enough that made Jimin nervous. 

Yoongi slowly began to feel himself drift off into sleep and Jimin followed right after. 

~*~*~

It was mid morning, the sun shined brightly through the blinds and made little bright lines on Jimin’s face. His eyes shut and breath slowed. Yoongi laid by his side watching him sleep, feeling a bit embarrassed by last night. Yet, the look on Jimin’s face was enough for him to forget about everything in a blink of an eye. Jimin made a little moan as he turned over to face Yoongi and slowly opened his eyes. Yoongi quickly shut his eyes, in an attempt to hide the fact he was watching Jimin sleep. 

“Y-Yoongi?” Jimin whispered, pressing his small finger on Yoongi’s cheek. Yoongi couldn’t help but cover a slight smile as he felt the younger touch his cheeks to wake him up. Jimin’s voice was raspy and was sort of soothing to the ear. 

“What do you want, punk?” Yoongi also said in a raspy voice. 

“I need to get home, I feel dizzy, hyung,” Jimin said with a restless tone in his voice. 

“Dizzy? You’re probably hung over, kid,” Yoongi laughed and sat up from the bed. “I can either take you home or I can help cure your hangover, the choice is yours.”

Jimin’s eyes went from pained to curiously pained. “How do you ‘cure’ a hangover?”

Yoongi smiled brightly, his gummy smile and said, “You eat hangover soup.”

Jimin wasn’t too familiar with a thing called ‘hangover soup’. He was curious about the contents of the soup and how it was made. Where would they get such a magical elixir that healed the aching, pounding headaches and sour stomach that transfers from a hangover? Why were the lights so bright, despite there not being many? Why did he feel as if his stomach was turned inside out? He wanted it to go away and if this soup did just that he’d owe Yoongi his life for giving it to him. 

“Please give me hangover soup, hyung,” Jimin begged with puppy-like eyes and a slight frown.

Yoongi turned away from Jimin’s face and shook his head, “I can’t stand you.” He was joking of course, like he always did. Teasing Jimin was his favorite thing to do. 

So, they set off in Yoongi’s car to get the ingredients to Haejang-Guk. Jimin didn’t like car rides, he hated them in fact. They made him dizzy and nauseous from the constant moving, turning, and bumps. He sat in the passenger seat with a pair of Yoongi’s sunglasses and an ice pack for his neck and head. 

They reached the store and started shopping for ingredients. Jimin has never been to a supermarket before. He was in awe at all the different types of food and people. The store had a clean smell in some sections and in others the smell of fresh produce clung in his nose. He loved the different colors of fruits and vegetables and the different containers with graphic designs of specific cartoon characters on them. 

Yoongi noticed Jimin was lagging behind, exploring different sections of the store. Yoongi found it a bit odd that Jimin acted like he’s never been to a store before. Yoongi parked his cart near the spice aisle and ran to grab Jimin and pull him close by.

“Hey, kiddo, stay close. I don’t wanna hear your name over the intercom saying you are lost,” Yoongi teased, but in a serious manner. 

Jimin agreed to stay close and watched as Yoongi pondered the different ingredients he wanted in the soup. He had dried Napa cabbage, different meats, vegetables, heavy beef broth, etc. 

They checked out and went back to Yoongi’s place. Jimin is still feeling a bit hungover, but much better after being active. 

Yoongi prepped the kitchen with a pot, cutting board, knives, a large wooden spoon, everything he needed to cook for Jimin. Jimin desperately wanted to help Yoongi however he could. So, Yoongi put him in charge of handing Yoongi the ingredients. Jimin rummaged through the bags they got at the supermarket. Swiftly, he started handing things over one by one. 

“I’m so hungry, hyung,” Jimin whined, placing his chin on Yoongi’s shoulder as he cooked. 

“I know, Jimin-ssi, be patient.”

After much patience and high expectations, the soup was done and they each got a bowl and ate it all up. Jimin was in shock at how flavorful it was. He enjoyed every sip and bite, he even asked for seconds. After eating he was relieved of his headaches and stomach pains. The dizziness had subsided and he grew exceptionally sleepy. 

Yoongi noticed how tired Jimin looked and couldn’t help but giggle at the mochi cheeked younger. He took Jimin’s bowl and his own and placed them in the sink to wash later. 

“Are you ready to go back home?” Yoongi asked as Jimin nodded in and out of sleep. “Seokjin and Namjoon will kill me if I keep you another night.”

“Okay, hyung,” Jimin breathed as he slowly stood up and stretched his arms above his head, revealing his stomach. 

Yoongi unapologetically looked down at Jimin’s stomach that was sculpted with abs and the V that pointed downward. Yoongi turned around to hide his blushing cheeks. “L-Let’s go, then.”

The drive home for Jimin was a peaceful one, he hardly felt carsick this time, making it more joyful. What with Yoongi humming along to the radio by his side and how careful he was to not hit any bumps in fear of making Jimin sick. 

“Thank you, Hyung,” Jimin whispered, bending his neck back and turning his head to face him.

Yoongi felt his heart ache suddenly as Jimin began to open the car door to get inside Namjoon’s and Seokjin’s house. He didn’t want Jimin to leave. He wanted him to stay. He didn’t want to sleep alone tonight. He just wanted Jimin there next to him. As Jimin stepped out, Yoongi quickly grabbed Jimin’s small wrist and gently pulled him back inside. 

“Hyung?” 

Yoongi grabbed the back of Jimin’s silver head and leaned in closer to his face, looking him directly in Jimin’s soft, now grey-like eyes. It was sort of strange that they changed color like that, but it didn’t bother Yoongi. 

Jimin could feel his cheeks grow warm the longer Yoongi kept his face close to his. Within just a few seconds, Yoongi pressed his soft lips against Jimin’s plump and gentle ones. It lasted more than three seconds and they released each other. 

“I-I’m sorry…” Yoongi said quietly as Jimin stood back, holding a hand to his mouth. “I should go.” 

Yoongi bent over the middle of the seats and reached his hand to close the door. He looked ashamed as he did, placing his hands on either side of the wheel and began to drive off, leaving a dumbfounded Jimin on the sidewalk in front of the house. 

“That… Was… CUTE!” Seokjin said from the door of the house with Namjoon smiling beside him, startling Jimin. 

“Let’s get inside and discuss a few things, shall we?” Namjoon demanded gently.


	5. Four

FOUR

He pressed himself against the driver’s seat and covered his mouth with his hands. Yoongi felt flushed and somewhat satisfied. He let out a long sigh, desperation and grief washed over him as he pressed his hands over the wheel. 

“Min Yoongi, you idiot!” He said to himself as he pulled into his apartment’s parking lot. He got out of the car and quickly made his way upstairs and slammed the door, leaning his back against the door and slowly slid down to a seated position. 

His cell phone began to ring and he excitedly answered it. “Hobi, what?” 

“I’m calling you to tell you I had a premonition that something wonderful would happen tonight with you.”

Yoongi huffed and shook his head. “Idiot.”

“So? What happened tonight? Are you okay? Did something wonderful happen?” Hobi asked, his voice luring. 

“No, not really,” he lied through a blushing smile, thinking back at the very last moments where his lips met Jimin-ah’s. 

“You’re telling a lie. I’m coming over. Seokjin also wants to come stop by.”

“Are you with him now?” Yoongi asked sternly. 

“Mhm, we have beer!” With that he hung up, leaving Yoongi to his thoughts. 

“Those two, I swear.” He got up and walked over to his living room table to clean up his dinner from last night, trying to make the place look somewhat presentable. Afterall, his boss was coming over. He didn’t particularly care how messy it was when Hoseok was over, but if it was anyone else, he became a cleaning machine. 

He plopped down on his couch and shook his hair, rubbing the back of his neck out of nervousness. Did Jimin tell Seokjin? He knew Jimin was living with Namjoon and Jin for the time being. Did they find out? 

“If he told Hobi, I swear-”

KNOCK KNOCK, it must have been them with the beer. Yoongi shook himself, as if warming up before a basketball game. He rubbed his eyes and prepared himself as normal for company. 

“Yoongi-ah!” Seokjin greeted with open arms. Hoseok was holding a large case of beer with both arms tightly bound around it. 

“What suddenly brings you here anyway? I’m tired,” Yoongi groaned. 

“We wanted to check up on ya is all! Lighten up will ya,” Seokjin said with a heart warming smile as he sat himself on the couch and Hoseok followed suit. 

They all gathered in the living room and each got a can of beer. 

“So, Yoongi, how was your night?” Hoseok asked after taking a swig of beer. 

“It was okay, I guess.”

Seokjin and Hoseok gave each other heavy glances, “You are being awfully vague today aren’t you?” Teased Seokjin as he chugged his beer and set it down on the coffee table. 

“What can I say?”

Hoseok walked over to Yoongi and sat next to him, putting his arm around him and handing him another beer. “Let’s karaoke!”

Seokjin clapped his hands, this was perfect! Getting Yoongi drunk would mean he would spill his feelings out about Jimin. Seokjin and Hoseok went to Yoongi’s closet and pulled out a dusty karaoke machine and several CDs. They set it up in the living room and connected it to the TV. 

“Let’s get it!!”Hoseok shouted as he began singing. 

They went through half the case of beer within a couple hours. Yoongi was loosening up and enjoying himself as they took turns singing ballads to each other. Hoseok was losing the push and pull battle with alcohol, he was slowing down and sitting idly on the couch falling asleep. Yoongi and Seokjin sang loudly to each other love songs ironically. As the night progressed, the last two beers were drunk. Yoongi and Seokjin began to relax in each other’s company.

Yoongi sat at the end of the couch with his elbow resting on the arm and his head in his hand. Seokjin sat across from him, hoping this was the right moment to ask about Jimin. 

“Yoongi,” Seokjin began. 

“I already know what you are going to ask. ‘How was your time with Jimin?’ You don’t have to ask, in fact I’ll just tell you.”

Seokjin was caught off guard, but smiled in response. “Whatever you did to Jimin, he hasn’t stopped smiling since he got home.”

Yoongi could feel himself blush, he wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the mention of happy Jimin that did it. “He’s so… Pretty, you know? So innocent. So... “

“Naive, young, cute, the list goes on,” Seokjin finished for him. 

“But not just on the outside, inside he’s pure and I… I don’t want to ruin that. I feel myself growing very fond of him and his presence. I don’t know what to do,” Yoongi said with a sigh, rubbing his face with his hands. “Hoseok CAN’T know about this.”

Seokjin laughed, “All you can do is let it happen. There really isn’t anything you can do, but let fate decide.”

Yoongi nodded at Seokjin’s words of wisdom. He really was the only one Yoongi really told his deepest thoughts to. It was really hard to open up about things when it came to Yoongi, but when he did let it out, it was only to Seokjin. Seokjin seemed different from other people. He seemed wise in his years and considering he was Yoongi’s hyung. 

“I’ll let you sleep on it, I can take sunshine over there home if you want me to,” Seokjin said as he slapped his knees and stood up. 

“It’s okay, he can stay the night. We do have work tomorrow together anyway,” Yoongi suggested. 

Seokjin nodded and bowed to Yoongi out of respect for letting them hang out there. 

***

Jimin could not sleep. He was tossing and turning all night. Namjoon gave him undoubtedly good advice. He looked back at their conversation fondly as he fidgeted his fingers beneath the pillow. 

“You have to be careful, Yoongi isn’t quite the affectionate type.” Namjoon had said. 

“But, what if he is with me?”

“That’s the thing, I’ve never seen him like that with anyone. I assumed he had girls on his mind, but I guess he has you on his mind instead, I don’t know him like Seokjin does.”

Jimin looked down at his hands. “He makes me… bubbly.” 

“Bubbly, you say? That’s just those butterflies in your stomach.”

“No, I mean he makes me so happy that I just pop!” Jimin argued enthusiastically. 

Namjoon chuckled. “Cute!” 

Jimin wasn’t sure what the next day entailed but he felt himself grow into more of a human being the more time he spent with Yoongi. 

***

The cafe was just opening. The foggy, groggy, mucky day gave way through gray dark clouds. There was a whisp in the air that indicated it was going to be a rainy day. The musky smell of the heavy atmosphere was a tell sign of it. Oh how Yoongi adored days like this, unfortunately, Hoseok did not. This kind of weather always made Hobi bleak and quiet. 

They entered the store together, half hungover from last night's endeavor. Yoongi wore sunglasses to hide his bloodshot tired eyes, Hoseok embraced it. 

“No sunglasses or accessories, you know the rule Yoongi-ah!” Seokjin said happily as him and Jimin were prepping the gourmet snacks and desserts. Namjoon, as always, counted the registers and placed the duties on the black board for the day. 

As soon as Yoongi and Jimin met eyes, they both awkwardly smiled at one another. “Morning,” Jimin said sensually biting his lip. 

“M-Morning,” Yoongi stuttered with a deep raspy voice. 

Seokjin and Namjoon giggled to themselves as they continued to do their tasks. 

Hoseok, as clueless as ever, placed his belongings in the back, unsure of what was happening between the four knowing souls in the shop. 

Business went along as usually, except customers were extra grumpy due to the weather. Jimin, being the way he looks, attracted not only female customers, but questioning young men. 

“The new kid is something isn’t he?” Whispered one of the male customers to another.

“I wonder how old he is! He looks like a statue carved from marble.”

Yoongi was eavesdropping as he swept the floor. The two men seemed suspicious in a way, gawking at Jimin like some kind of art. It sickened Yoongi and he didn’t know why. 

“Snap a picture! He won’t notice,” said the first male. 

“Got it-” Before the man could put his phone away, Yoongi’s hand grasped his wrist.

“Hey! What are you-”

“I suggest you delete that picture before I call the cops,” Yoongi whispered with much force in the man’s ear. This caught the attention of Seokjin and Jimin, who looked over curiously as Yoongi tightened his grip on the man’s wrist. 

“What are you talking about-”

“You know damn well what I am talking about!” Yoongi combatively snarled. 

“Is there a problem?” Seokjin asked, rubbing his hands on his apron and calmly making his way over to the table with the two men and Yoongi. 

“He took a picture of Jimin,” Yoongi said as quietly as possible so Jimin didn’t hear. 

Seokjin smirked and looked at the man with the phone dead in the eyes and said, “Delete the picture and escort yourselves out or there will be problems.” 

Seokjin may be a kind hearted person, but when he was upset he was scary. Yoongi released his grip and let Seokjin take control of the situation. The man nodded and showed Jin that he deleted the picture and left. 

“A little overly protective today aren’t we, Yoongi-ah?” Jin said with an eye closing smile. Yoongi huffed and continued his task of sweeping and mopping the floors. 

Yoongi couldn’t understand why he got so upset at those men. It wasn’t his business if they found Jimin attractive. He just couldn’t help himself. He had so much rage whenever he heard the customers or anyone for that matter talk about Jimin in that way. 

Namjoon noticed Yoongi’s silent rage and walked over to him. “Why don’t you help Jimin with refilling the coolers with ice. You need to cool off anyway,” Namjoon suggested. 

Yoongi handed Namjoon the broom and stormed off, grabbing Jimin from behind the counter into the back where the freezer was. 

Hoseok looked to Seokjin and Namjoon for answers to Yoongi’s sudden change of attitude and they both just shrugged. 

“What’s wrong with you today, Yoongi Hyung?” Jimin asked when they were finally alone. “Why were you so angry with those men-”

“Jimin-ssi, be quiet for just a minute. I need to think.”

“Okay, hyung,” Jimin said shaking his head and grabbing trays of ice from the back of the freezer. 

“J-Jimin,” Yoongi began, “can you come here for a second?” 

Jimin set the tray down and walked over to Yoongi. Yoongi grabbed both of Jimin’s wrists and pulled him into a hug. 

Jimin was confused. 

“Don’t let pigs gawk at you, try to contain your flirty nature a bit, idiot,” Yoongi said, taking a deep breath and releasing Jimin. 

“You got it!” Jimin said with a click of his heels and raising his hand to his forehead in a salute. 

“Also, stop being so fucking cute, it kills me,” Yoongi groaned in annoyance. They both started grabbing trays and placing them in the coolers behind the counter. 

The day went on as normal after that. 

“Hoseok, why don’t you come with us to the bar today,” Namjoon suggested.

“What about Yoongi and Jim-”

“They are staying behind to run the registers,” Seokjin said. 

“Oh, it’s their turn tonight?” Hoseok asked. 

“Jimin hasn’t done it yet, I want Yoongi to teach him.” 

Hoseok nodded and the three of them said their goodbyes to Yoongi and Jimin and left. 

Jimin watched Yoongi intently as he counted the leftover change, the tips, and placed them in the safe in the back. 

“And that’s all there is to it,” Yoongi’s raspy voice carried throughout the back of the shop. 

“What about the leftover coffee and snacks?” Jimin asked. 

Yoongi smiled and grabbed two cups and plates from the kitchen and handed them to Jimin. “We eat.”

The two of them sat at a table near the windows and enjoyed their free samples of whatever was left in the display cases. Jimin never had anything this good since he came from the heavens. He wasn’t use to sweets, so they made the roof of his mouth sour. 

“I personally enjoy an iced Americano, but considering I feel a bit too lazy to make one, this is fine,” Yoongi explained. 

“It’s bitter,” Jimin said with a sour face.

“Well that’s because you are drinking it black. You should add some cream and sugar if you don’t want it to taste bitter. Here,” Yoongi said, getting up and grabbing the cream and sugar from the back. He poured some of both into Jimin’s cup.

“Now try it.”

Jimin took a sip and smiled. “It's good!”

“Told you, stick with me kid, you’ll never have to taste a bitter thing in your life again.” 

They both laughed.

“Come on, I will walk you home,” Yoongi offered, grabbing Jimin’s coat and placing it around his shoulders. 

The two locked everything up and began walking towards Yoongi’s car. Almost abruptly, there was a loud crash coming from the front of the store and like a switch the sky brightened up as if it were day. Was it lightning? Was it thunder? 

Jimin grabbed Yoongi’s jacket sleeve and held tightly onto it out of fear. Yoongi wasn’t quite sure what that was either. He took Jimin and pushed him behind him and covered him as two mysterious figures emerged from the darkness. 

Who were they? 

“What do you want?” Yoongi called them. 

“Shh, it’s him!”

“It really is! He looks so different though are you sure?”

Said the two figures. They sounded male. Maybe it was the two guys from the shop earlier that day. Yoongi braced himself. It didn’t explain the bright lights and loud crashing sound. 

“He’s with a human,” said one of the figures. They stopped walking toward them. 

“We can’t let him see our wings,” said another. 

Jimin cocked his head to the side and let go of Yoongi’s sleeve. They sounded familiar. 

The figures that seemed tall in stature shrunk to regular person size and continued to walk forward into the dim light of the street lamp. 

“Jimin! It’s us!” Said one of them. 

Jimin squinted and his eyes finally adjusted to the dimness of the night. “Taehyung? Jungkook? What are you doing here?”


	6. Five

FIVE

Yoongi looked desperately through the darkness. He was trying to makeout who the two strangers Jimin knew were. Jimin wasn’t as cautious as before and this relaxed Yoongi a bit. 

“Darkness is overpowering the community here, we are worried about you, Jimin,” Taehyung said with much emphasis on ‘darkness’. 

Jimin looked behind at Yoongi who was confused and kept his distance from Taehyung and Jungkook. 

“Guys, if we need to talk we should privately. Besides, how did you get here without permission? You know that’s against the rules!” Jimin scolded them. 

Jungkook stepped forward closer to Jimin and hugged him. “Who is behind you, Jimin-ssi?” 

Jimin smiled and grabbed both Jungkook and Taehyung’s hands and pulled them closer to Yoongi. “This is Min Yoongi, he’s helping me live here and work!”

Yoongi placed a hand on the back of his neck and said, “Uh… Hello.”

“He’s so cute! Who knew humans can look so ethereal!” Taehyung said, walking up to Yoongi, pressing a finger to Yoongi’s cheek. Yoongi swatted him away.

“Taehyung! Don’t be rude,” Jungkook warned with a smile. 

Jimin pulled the two aside, “Keep the ‘humans’ talk to a minimum, he doesn’t know what we are.”

“Oh! He’s oblivious of heaven and angels?! He also doesn’t know about the creatures of darkness!?” Taehyung was appalled at the thought of it. 

Jimin shook his head. “What brings you guys here anyway? You haven’t answered my question fully.”

“They are after you, Jimin. Demons. They want your body. You know how rowdy they get when an angel has fallen,” Jungkook said frantically. 

Jimin didn’t seem too shocked at the news. In fact he felt he was well protected by Seokjin and Namjoon. Not to mention he’s almost fully mortal now. Technically any mortal is susceptible to the creatures of darkness. One just has to have an angel on their side to be fully protected. Which Jin was Yoongi’s guardian. The three of them looked to each other, then to Yoongi who stood idly by awkwardly. 

“Now if you excuse me, brothers, I have to go home with Yoongi hyung now.” 

“We will be back, Jiminie, we miss you, plus we want you to know we have your back,” Jungkook said with a fist in the air. The two of them stood back as Jimin walked back over to Yoongi. They watched them walk away and hurried along the street barefooted and discreet. 

***

“What will we do?” Jungkook asked. “We have no where we can go but back!”

Taehyung pondered for a moment as the two sat on a bench in a park. “I know of an abandoned shack in the woods nearby. I see teenagers go there all the time in the summer months.”

“But won’t we get caught?”

“By who, the teenagers?”

Jungkook shook his head, “Not only humans, but the archangels!”

“The only thing I don’t want to do is go back to the kingdom. The archangels are so mean to us newborns.”

“There are moments when we have to be responsible and others when we-”

“I am not leaving Jimin!” Taehyung argued before Jungkook could finish his sentence. 

Jungkook couldn’t defend himself, in fact he agreed with Taehyung. He wanted nothing more than to keep Jimin safe. The two sat there for sometime. Not sure of where to go considering the shack was a bad idea. 

“The old junkyard!” Jungkook shouted, light bulbs went off as he grabbed Tae’s wrist and dragged him off the bench. The two hurried along the sidewalks and quickly made their way to a ragged old abandoned junkyard at the outskirts of the town. They knew of these places from watching over the town for ages. They had practice rounds of guardianship when they were newly made back in the day with Jimin. They would watch over the elderly who were on the brink of death. There was an old man who owned the junkyard that Jungkook guided to heaven. He offered Jungkook a place to stay there whenever he would visit Earth. 

“Jungkookie, you are a genius!” Tae said, clapping his hands as they entered the junkyard. There was a small little empty house in the middle that hadn’t been touched since the old junkyard owner died. The town left it the way it was in honor of the man, while the man’s family who lived in another place took all the furniture for safe keeping. It was better than nothing. 

***

“Who were those guys?” Yoongi asked, curious. “They seemed a bit odd.”

Jimin bit his lip, “My brothers. They sure are spontaneous aren’t they heheh?” 

“Brothers…” Yoongi whispered to himself. “Interesting, why were they barefoot? Why did they look so… Shiny?”

Jimin gulped and changed the subject, “Want dinner? I am kinda hungry.”

Yoongi stopped walking, “I could go for some hot pot.” Yoongi was the type of man who didn’t question further if the person who was questioning seemed uncomfortable. So, he left it at that. No matter how curious he was, he would soon find out more about Jimin than he hoped for.


End file.
